A production apparatus has been conventionally proposed which forms a laminated work by successively stacking plate-like works punched into a predetermined shape on a stacking jig.
For example, in JP2005-229779A, plate-like works successively punched by a press facility are rotationally stacked on a stacking jig in a lower part of the press facility until a predetermined number is reached. After the predetermined number of plate-like works are stacked, this stacking jig is unloaded from the lower part of the press facility and a new stacking jig is loaded into the lower part of the press facility.